Ary Darmawan
Ary Darmawan atau yang biasa di panggil R`gendz ( dibaca argendz ) (lahir Jakarta, 25 Oktober 1989) adalah DJ Indonesia.Untuk karyanya di bidang musik Dugem, ia telah dianugrahi Best Teenagers DJ Award 2009 yang di adakan di Bali pada Desember 2009 lalu dan selain itu, ia dinominasikan untuk meraih DJ of the Year Award untuk karyanya dalam Dunia DJ. Awal mula ketenaran R`gendz adalah pada saat ia mulai Bermain di Club-club besar di jakarta yang membuat para clubers-clubers menjadi gila dengan lagu-lagu yang dia bawakan , bahkan lagu dari Beyonce Knowles yang ia mix antara lain "crazy in love" dan single Ladies mix menjadi hits di kalangan DJ dan mendapat Best Mix song R&B DJ Music . ia juga pernah berkaloborasi satu event dengan DJ-DJ ternama dari negeri lain seperti tiesto, Armin Van Burren, Paul Van Dyk, Sasha, Osman , dan lainnya. setelah berbagai kesuksesannya dalam Dunia DJ, R`gendz meliris Album pertamanya SILENT ANGEL pada akhir tahun 2009,yang berada di peringkat chart lagu-lagu DJ,dari album inilah muncul single Shake it of , Flash dan Parampapa yang ketiganya mencapai chart teratas. "Destiny's Child Named The World's Best Selling Female Group Of All Time!"Sony BMG Music. Retrieved December 28, 2006"Destiny's World Domination." Yahoo News Retrieved December 28, 2006."Destiny’s Child Ruled At World Music Awards." Softpedia. Retrieved December 28, 2006. Karir DJ R`gendz merilis album pertamanya yang berjudul Silent Angel pada akhir September 2009. sebelumnya R`gendz juga telah mengeluarkan Single mix DJnya yang menjadi Top hits DJ berjudul Single ladies yang sebelumnya di tenarkan oleh penyanyi Beyonce Knowles, dan lagu mix ini dibuat dengan berkaloborasi dengan seorang drumer dari group Band Netral, yaitu Eno Gitara Ryanto sebelum albumnya di rilis . Album Silent Angel menduduki peringkat ketiga penjualan album setelah DJ Riri Mestika ( Unspoken ) Dan DJ Romy ( The Blue Ocean ). dengan penjualan sekitar 6.000 kopi dalam minggu pertamanya (perhitungan dalam wilayah indonesia ), R`gendz juga Menjadi DJ pertama untuk Kategori pemuda yang Menjadi DJ tersukses dalam karirnya di indonesia. Single Mix pertamanya yang menampilkan Drummer Eno Gitara Ryanto, Single Ladies berhasil menduduki posisi 5 di DJ Billboard Hot 100 di United Singapore Chart selama 2 minggu. " Single Ladies Mix" berhasil menarik perhatian para pecinta musik dugem, sehingga lagu Single ladies Mix berhasil mendapatkan angka download ke 9 tertinggi se Asia Tenggara, yaitu mencapai 470.000 downloaders dalam database Digital download . Single keduanya yang bernama "Flash" juga mencapai kesuksesan yang sangat besar. Single yang menjadi salah satu lagu Hits DJ ini menduduki tangga lagu DJ Billboard Hot 100 di singapore selama 3 minggu berturut-turut. Kedua single ini menjadi salah satu single DJ dan single mix DJ terbesar di tahun 2009 di Singapore. Kemudian, R`gendz kembali merilis single ketiga dan keempatnya, "Shake It Of" dan "Parampapa" yang berhasil menduduki peringkat 5 teratas di Jakarta. Daftar Lagu CD 16 lagu dalam CD Silent Angel : * Bachelor * Majesty * Emberace * Shake it of * Blinees Blessed * Silent Angel * Heavenly on Heaven * Vergendz Forever * Flash * Sunny in The Dark * Independent * Blackjack * Imagination Illusion * Bad Bashed * Parampapa * Come on and Try My Silent Angel Tour Latar Pada bulan September 2009, Majalah Clubers melaporkan bahwa DJ ini akan pergi tur pada awal tahun 2010 untuk mendukung album pertamanya, Silent Angel. tanggal Tur dilepaskan pada bulan Desember 2009. Dalam sebuah wawancara dengan Entertainment Weekly, R`gendz menyatakan: "Saya telah bekerja di tur ini selama dua bulan. aku sudah berlatih dan berusaha untuk memastikan aku meletakkan daftar yang ditetapkan bersama. Saat ini aku cemas dan aku tidak bisa tidur aku seakan-akan ingin berada terus pada latihan. Itu satu-satunya hal yang dapat saya pikirkan. dan aku tidak bisa menunggu". Tur dilepaskan pada pertengahan-Desember 2009 dengan lima latihan di Jakarta. Tur resmi dimulai pada awal January 2010, di Tobasa Club Medan. Karena permintaan yang fenomenal, Sony Music mengumumkan R`gendz akan menambahkan tanggal tambahan di Asia Tenggara, Asia dan Australia. Kostum DJ R`gendz juga telah menyediakan beberapa kostum untuk di pakai untuk turnya nanti. ia menyediakan semuanya hanya dalam waktu satu bulan saja, R`gendz dan dancer pria, akan Menggunakan Baju yang ia rancang sendiri dan ia memberikan kepada salah satu perancang di Jakarta. Untuk R`gendz sendiri memiliki dua kostum dalam satu pertunjukan. Untuk Band, mereka menggunakan Brand dari Planet Surf yang sekaligus Menjadi Sponsor untuk turnya, Sedangkan untuk Dancer wanita, mereka di siapkan beberapa potongan baju yang sangat sexy berupa Bikini, Short, Dress, Coat, dan aksesoris yang akan digunakan sekaligus dalam setiap pertunjukan. Grup R`gendz melakukan suatu event dan tur yang berbeda dengan DJ-DJ yang lainnya dan menjadi DJ pertama di Indonesia yang membawa Grup dalam Tour, yakni ia telah menyiapkan beberapa personil band yang ia namai dengan Guardian Band, dan dancers yang ia pilih langsung, dan dikontrak secara resmi untuk menemani R`gendz dalam turnya, dan DJ ini tidak mau salah-salah dalam mengambil keputusan,ia langsung memilih dancer-dancer dari australia yang sangat sexy dan yang sangat lincah dalam goyangannya, kalau dengan personil Bandnya, ia tetap mengambil dominan warga indonesia saja, hanya drumernya yang berasal dari warga singapore, dan mereka semua adalah orang-orang yang sangat handal dan profesional dalam bidangnya masing-masing, dalam clubers Magazine menyatakan bahwa ini akan menjadi tur yang hebat dan mewah. Persiapan DJ ini telah mengerjakan persiapan turnya pada awal Desember 2009, ia menyediakan beberapa persiapan antara lain setlist(daftar lagu), koreografi , Video interlude , untuk setlist susunan lagunya, ia sudah mulai mengaransemen ulang dan mengeMix setlist tersebut langsung dengan Bandnya,tempo-tempo apa saja yang bagus untuk di bawakan dalam turnya, begitu pula juga dancernya,mereka telah membuat koreografi gerakan yang sangat bagus yang mengikuti tempo lagunya. Video interlude juga telah di sediakan dengan mengambil shooting Video Dancer yang akan diputar dalam pertunjukannya nanti. Susunan Pertunjukan "Akan ada banyak dramatisasi dan metamorfosis di atas panggung. Beberapa efek yang sangat kuat telah diilhami secara langsung oleh R`gendz, dan hanya dia bisa membuat (mereka) terjadi di atas panggung"kata pemimpin penylenggara dan penasihat kreatif tur. panggung utama adalah sebuah panggung sederhana, dengan bentuk pop up set, LED berukuran sedang di latar belakang layar dan disisi kiri dan kanan R`gendz merupakan alat Band untuk 'band "Guardian" dan ada Vocalis "Nesha Varabhy". sedangkan R`gendz berada di tengah-tengah panggung diantara para bandnya. Acara dimulai dengan Vocalis Nesha Varabhy yang muncul di tengah panggung menyanyikan bait pertama dari "Déjà Vu", sambil ditemani oleh cahaya penghantar merupai bayangan yang menampakkan cahaya Nesha. lalu Dia menyanyikan "Crazy in Love" dan "Naughty Girl". setelah lagu berakhir R`gendz memulai lagu DJ albumnya "Imagination Illusion", "Heavenly on Heaven" Bad Bashed", "Emberace", "Shake it Off", "Independent" dan "Blackjack".setelah lagu Blackjack Berakhir, R`gendz dan dancers masuk kedalam Stage untuk mengganti kostum dan make up menjadi Gothic Emo style,dan musik dilanjutkan dengan live band. Nesha varabhy memulai menyanyikan Lagu"Halo" dengan versi akustik, setelah Halo lalu di lanjutkan dengan Say My Name, setelah lagu berakhir Video Interlude diputar menggunakan screen Besar, setelah itu dengan tiba-tiba dancer muncul dari belakang screen dengan pakaian bikini dan diiringin lagu dari Destiny Child History sampai dengan Beautiful liar yang sangat hits,kemudian sang drumer "Michael George" menunjukan aksi skill drummnya, setelah itu Nesha kembali bernyanyi check up on it dan dancer mulai bergoyang lagi setelah lagu Desitny Child Medley diputar dan berakhir di lagu Uprade U.setelah beberapa Arransement musik dimainkan, R`gendz muncul ke hadapan Clubers dengan Style yang berbeda (gothic), lalu ia segera memainkan lagu dari grup penyanyi Black Eye Peas yang berjudul "Boom Boom Pow" dan dilanjutkan dengan lagu When Love Takes Over dari Kelly Rowland, Beep dari The Pussycat Dolls, "Baby Boy" dari Beyonce Knowles dan "Please Dont Stop the Music" dari Rihanna. Lalu ia mulai lagi dengan lagu albumnya yang berjudul "Parampapa", "Majesty", "Flash ( Element of Vergendz Forever Mix )", "Bachelor", "Come on and Try", dan lagu penutup albumnya yaitu Single "Silent Angel". acara di akhiri dengan lagu penutup dari beberapa Bait Sweet Dreams dan dilanjutkan Single Ladies. setelah itu R`gendz mengucapkan terima kasih dan applause untuk semua yang terkait dalam Turnya,Lalu R`gendz keluar dari panggung dan acara selesai di tahap ini. Opening Act & Guest Star * DJ Ricky ( Chatternite Medan )" * Netral Band ( Zinc Cafe Palembang )" * DJ Riri Rachman Mestica ( Banjarmasin )" * DJ Deliciouz Devina ( Red Suares Balikpapan )" * DJ Pierre ( Gorontalo )" * Andra and The BackBone ( Scores Manado )" * DJ Alice Norin ( Redro Makassar )" * Vino G. Bastian ( Redro makassar ) as host" * Eno Gitara Ryanto ( Redro Makassar ) as Drumer" * Kevin Aprilio ( Redro Makassar ) as Keyboardis " * The Virgin ( Hard Rock Bali ) " * DJ Winky Wiryawan ( Crusoes Bali ) " Setlits Utama Tour # Opening : "De`Javu" intro # "Crazy in Love" ' ( contains elements of " I Just Wanna Love U (Give It 2 Me)", "Work It Out", "Let Me Clear My Throat" and "Pass yang Peas )"' # "Naughty Girl # "Imagination Illusion" # "Heavenly on Heaven" # "Bad Bashed" # "Emberace" # "Shake it Off" # "Independent" # "Blackjack" # "DJ R`gendz Break To Change Costume and Style"" # "Dancers break to change Bikini costumes"" # "Halo ( acoustic version ) singing by Vocalis ( Nesha Varabhy )" # "Say My Name" # "Video interlude Dancers" # "Destiny Child History ( Contains Excerpts from Independent woman part 1,bills bills bills, No no no part 2,Beautifull liar,Survivor ) " # "Drumer Action by ( Michael Gorge )" # "Destiny Child Medley ( Contains from Check up on it,Bootylicious,Bug a Boo,Jumpin,Upgrade u )" # "Boom Boom pow ( By Black eye peas )" # "When Love Takes Over ( By Kelly Rowland and David Guetta )" # "Beep" # "Baby Boy ( Contains excerpts from bottle pop and Jai Ho by The pussycat dolls )" # "Please Don't Stop The Music ( By Rihanna )" # "Parampampa" # "Majesty" # "Flash ( Element of Vergendz Forever ) Mix" # "Bachelor ( dancers Salsa Break )" # "Come on and try ( mix including Sunny in the dark , Blindness Blessed )" # "Silent Angel" # "Closing : Single Ladies (Put a ring on it ) mix Contains of Sweet Dreams" Jadwal Tour Indonesia dan Asia Tenggara Asia , Asia Tenggara dan Australia Perubahan * Jadwal Show di kendari pada tanggal 24 Maret mendatang di Batalkan oleh pihak penyelenggara, karena alasan tidak dapat memenuhi syarat-syarat tertentu. Jadwal pengganti akan di umumkan segera. * pada saat show di Bangka tanggal 15 Januari setlist berubah sementara, R`gendz memulai lagu opening dengan Single Ladies, Sedangkan Crazy in love di Mainkan di acara penutupan. * Pada tanggal 24 Januari lagu "When Love Takes Over" resmi masuk dalam Setlist utama. * Show yang akan diadakan di Macau telah di konfirmasi oleh penyelenggara dari tanggal sebelumnya 29 Juni dimajukan pada 25 Juni dan mengundur jadwal di Jepang yang sebelumnya di tempatkan pada 25 - 27 Juni. dalam hal ini, Show di Jepang di undur dari tanggal 27 - 29 Juni. * pada show 26 Januari di Batam, lagu Naughty Girls resmi Masuk dalam setlist Utama. * untuk tanggal 26 - 30 Maret pulau kayangan makassar membatalkan show, di karenakan tidak memenuhi syarat-syarat tertentu dan jadwal di ambil alih oleh pihak Balezza Club Makassar. * pada Show 27 Januari, Dancer Pria Australia sebanyak 3 orang Resmi Mengikuti "My Silent Angel Tour" sebagai Grup dancers. * pada tanggal 28 January, berhubungan dancers pria telah resmi masuk dalm grup tur, R`gendz merubah beberapa koreografi yang sebelumnya di gunakan oleh dancers Wanita untuk di alihkan kepada dancer Pria, antara lain bagian musik : " Bug a boo ", " Jumpin ", " Say My Name ", dan " Upgrade U ", bahkan juga mereka ditempatkan di beberapa bait lagu " Crazy in Love ". * Pada Show 2 Februari di Palangkaraya 3 setlist lagu masuk dalam tour pada malam itu, yakni lagu " If I were a Boy ( you oughta Know ) ", " Irreplaceable ", dan Sugar * Pada malam yang sama, R`gendz melakukan Tribute kepada temannya yang baru saja meninggal, yang ia beri judul pada malam itu ialah " My Lovely Silent Brother Angel ", sehingga lagu Halo dinyanyikan pada acara penutup, lagu ini biasanya dinyanyikan oleh sang Vocal, tetapi khusus malam ini R`gendz menyanyikan lagu Halo featuring bersama vocalisnya. * Pada Show tanggal 5 di Balikpapan, lagu " Sugar " Masuk dalam Setlist. * Pada show di Gorontalo, R`gendz membawakan lagu Video Phone setelah lagu halo. * Jadwal Show di Manado yang terjadwal sebelumnya selama 6 hari terpaksa harus di batalkan 3 hari oleh pihak peneyelenggara, di karenakan R`gendz pada tanggal 9 Maret akan mewakili Indonesia pada ajang World Genre Competion untuk Genre Breakbeat yang diadakan di Zurich, Switzerland selama 4 hari, dimana tanggal tersebut adalah tanggal jadwal tour di Manado. * Karena permintaan pihak Redro Club Makassar, R`gendz diminta untuk membuat event Tour termewah di Redro Club pada tanggal 31 Maret. Pada show 31 Maret di Redro Makassar, setelah lagu Blackjack dimainkan oleh R`gendz, Guardian Band dan bintang tamu memainkan 4 lagu tambahan yaitu video interludes dengan sweet dreams sebagai backgrounds song, lalu dilanjutkan dengan lagu Diva yang dipertengahan lagu dengan aksi Eno Netral ,lalu dilanjutkan dengan lagu Ego yang diiringi oleh Keyboardis Vierra, Kevin Aprilio dan lagu Irreplaceable yang hanya diiringi dengan alunan gitar bolong dengan suara nyanyian Clubers yang pada malam itu R`Gendz meminta menyanyikan lagu "Irreplaceable" bersama-sama, sedangkan lagu Halo dimainkan di Closing Acara dan Setlist bagian Halo diganti dengan lagu Video Phone ft Alice Norin, selama bagian ini R`Gendz bergabung bersama-sama dengan team yang seharusnya pada bagian ini ia harus berganti kostum. Pada malam ini diklaim merupakan salah satu event terbesar R`gendz selama tournya, sebagaimana pada akhir acara R`Gendz mengatakan kepada Clubers " I Want all of you know, this event will be my one of biggest event party as long my Tours " Catatan Tambahan * Pada tanggal 13 Januari, DJ R`gendz menjadi guest DJ di acara Let's Dance ( goes to japan )final, bersama DJ Boim Getho dan DJ Mark, yang pada hari itu di tayangkan di Global Tv. * Pada tanggal 7 Februari, DJ R`gendz menghadiri Singapore DJ Awards yang di adakan di Singapore. R`gendz berhasil membawa pulang 3 Awards kategori dari 5 Kategori, antara lain Best R&B Mix Song ( Single Ladies ), Best Genre DJ ( Breakbeat ), Best DJ Perfomance. Dalam malam ini, R`gendz menampilkan lagu Sweet Dreams Mix dihadapan 7.000 penonton. * Pada tanggal 10 Februari, R`gendz tampil perdana di Dahsyat untuk mempromosikan albumnya. Dan pada hari itu ia menampilkan 2 lagu, yaitu Single Ladies (ft.Eno Netral ) dan Sugar ( ft.Barry st.Locco ). * Pada tanggal 14 Februari, R`gendz menghadiri ulang Tahun Organisasi DJ Indonesia di JITEC ARENA Jakarta, pada malam itu ia berduet bersama Eno Netral dalam menampilkan dua lagu, yaitu If I were a Boy ( you oughta know ) dengan di dampingi oleh 50 dancers pria yang menggunakan kostum S.W.A.T dan Single Ladies dengan di dampingi oleh 30 dancers wanita. * Pada tanggal 5 Februari, R`gendz telah resmi mengeluarkan 2 lagu single Ladies mix versi terbaru. Yang pertama tidak jauh berbeda dengan versi sebelumnya,dan kali ini ia tetap feturing bersama Eno Netral yang berjudul Single Ladies ( original Mix ), sedangkan versi yang kedua ia featuring bersama DJ Winky Wiryawan yang berjudul Single Ladies ( Club mix ). * Pada tanggal 11 Maret, R`gendz membuat sejarah baru dalam dunia DJ Indonesia bahkan dapat dikatakan di dunia, karena dia mendapatkan peringkat 12 dari 109 Negara competitor yang mengikuti ajang World Genre Competion yang diselenggarakan di Zurich,Switzerland yang pada malam itu dia membawakan lagu albumnya Bad Bashed di hari pertama dan Destiny Child Medley di hari kedua, yang ia ambil dari setlist tournya, dalam lagu ini R`gendz membawakan dengan nada yang berbeda, yaitu nada kombinasi genre R&B, Breakbeat dan Polamos ( musik khas tarian swiss ) yang pada malam itu membuat para penonton sangat Gembira kepada Indonesia dan menjadi salah satu faktor Indonesia mendapatkan point tambahan dalam penilaian juri. *Pada Tanggal 31 Maret pihak Promoter mengklaim bahwa show di Redro Club di makassar adalah event terbesar dan termewah di " My Silent Angel Tour " karena pihak penyelenggara mengundang beberapa bintang tamu terkenal dalam event ini seperti Eno Netral, Vino G. Bastian , Alice Norin dan Kevin Aprilio sebagai salah satu partner featuring R`Gendz yang di tampilkan secara bergantian. terlihat juga beberapa tamu artis yang menghadiri event party pada malam itu seperti Herjunot Ali , Angelica Faustina , Dimas Aditya , Ricky Harun , Dion Wiyoko , Reza Pahlevi dan Revalina S Temat . Walaupun event pada hari itu dilakukan pada hari Rabu malam ( Ladies Night ) tapi tiket yang terjual hingga 1.200 ( Sold Out ) dan event ini di beri nama " My Silent Angles Big Bang Tour " Awards dan Nominasi Referensi Personil Creative Direction *DJ R`gendz & Lilia Sarah (Show Direction/Staging/Choreography) *Ryno Subeja (Creative Advisor/Costume Designer) *Vina Irawan (Creative Director) *Lola Garcia (Stylist) Guardian Band: *Dion Ryanto (Musical Director, Guitar) *Viky Nugroho (Musical Director, Bass) *Myra Lesthiana (Percussion) *Michael George (Drums) *Ferry Nugranzy (Alto Saxophone) *Nesha Varabhy (Vocalis) Choreographers *DJ R`gendz *DJ Verena *Patricia Melanie Dancers *Ashley Stewart (Female Dance Captain) *Stephanie Lewis *Kimberly Nobleet *Jullie Smith *Catherine Mcphee Asisstant Dancers *Rody Chris (Male Dance Captain ) *Vangelino *David Walker Security *Norman Julius (Head Security For R`gendz) *Chris Cassidy (Security For Grup Band) Tour Manager *Ray Bonificio (Tour Manager) Tour Sponsors *'Djarum Black' Organisasi *'Planet Surf' *'Garuda Indonesia'( Indonesia ) *'Air Asia' ( South East Asia ) *'DJ Indonesia' Organisasi *'L.A Menthol' *Crystal Geyser - Japan Tour Promoters *AEG Live - Japan *Live Nation & Haymon Concerts - Asia, South East Asia *Michael Coppel Presents - Australia *Sony BMG – Worldwide Pranala luar * Situs R`gendz inpirator * Situs para clubers * Situs peringkat DJ Indonesia